Some high density and eurocard connectors of the type having signal contacts therein with outwardly extending pins which are soldered into plated-through holes in a printed circuit board also include prior art power contacts with outwardly extending pins which are soldered into plated-through holes in the board for electrical connection to power circuits thereon. Further, the prior art power contacts included a non-removable, mating pin or socket, extending through the housing of the connector for electrical engagement with a complementary power contact positioned in a mating connector. In the event the mating component of the power contact became damaged during mating of the connectors, it was necessary to desolder the entire connector along with the power contact in order to replace the power contact.
It is now proposed to provide a power contact having a removable mating component thereon so that a damaged component can be replaced without the need to desolder and remove the entire connector and power contact from the board.